This invention relates generally to air motors of the piston or diaphragm type and more particularly to prevention of icing in the exhaust ports of piston and diaphragm motors for pumps and the like. Air motors often will slow down sputter or stop due to ice formation in the motor and exhaust ports during operation. In some instances elastomers in the motor can be damaged by ice formations and the movement of adjacent parts inside the motor. Low temperatures generated in the working air chamber (adjacent to a piston or diaphragm) lead to cold air being discharged through the exhaust valving into the exhaust chamber and either piped away from the pump or discharged to atmosphere through a noise silencing muffler. It is therefore desirable to minimize or eliminate the formation of ice during motor operation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.